Supposed to be dead
by lyricalluna
Summary: A short drabble (or fic) based on Ginny getting drunk and going to Lunas house to accidentally spill how she felt about the Chamber of Secrets.


It was October 2003, five year years after the second wizarding war. **Everyone had eventually gone their separate ways, all of them dealing with their pain and grief in different ways.**

It was known that Harry had moved somewhere isolated to get away from all the constant questions from the press. Everyone it seemed wanted to know about how he did it, how he defeated the dark lord, Tom Riddle. Otherwise known as **Voldemort.**

Everyone suspected them to all remain friends forever, and in one way, they did. But they grew older and as people grow older, unfortunately, they change. It just wasn't the same anymore.

Hermione and Ron went off to find Hermiones parents, and apparently were now engaged to each other. This didn't surprise anyone. If anyone was going to get married young, it was going to be those two.

Neville and Luna had both stayed to finish up their school year, while helping to comfort the rest of the school and to repair the damage.

Nobody knew what happened to Ginny. She was in grief over what happened to her older brother, Fred, and needed some time to herself. She very well could have gone off with Harry, but she didn't want to. She still loved him, and he loved her very much.

So, you could see why she, Luna Lovegood, was surprised when she got a drunk Ginny at 3 in the morning. Not that Luna was asleep at this time, though. She had been up reading a Muggle book called:_ "The Mist of Avalon."_

After opening the door, it only took her a few seconds to realize that she was drunk. Well, drunk was an understatement. Ginny was wasted beyond her mind. Not that that stopped her, of course. When did anything ever stop Ginny Weasley?

She came in, stumbling as she walked, and walked right past Luna Lovegood, surprised that she was here.

Luna raised her eyebrows in confusion, not even having time to answer the question before she realized that Ginny had been crying, her eyes bloodshot and tear stains on her cheeks.

"Ginny, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Luna asked, closing the door. "Ginny, do you want some tea? No, don't lay down there—" Luna spoke, not wanting her to throw up on the rug her father gave her. "Here, sit down on the couch. The water is boiling for the tea."

"That thing that happened to me back in school—" Luna had no idea what that thing even was, "—It messed me up. For good. I am screwed beyond belief, Luna. I am practically dead…should've been dead."

"If you were supposed to be dead then you would have been dead, Ginny." Luna said, speaking firmly. "I don't believe in people missing their fate. This is your fate, that was your fate, whatever that was. You're alive because you're supposed to be."

Ginny cocked her head, her icy eyes staring at Luna. She was so intoxicated that Luna wanted to laugh, but what Ginny said was no laughing matter.  
And then, in the moment of silence, Ginny did laugh. "You're right, Luna. Silly of me, I'm fine. Just a little…drunk on…you know, alcoholic dr—beverages."

"Right." And, it was right then and there, that Luna really felt bad for Ginny. Because that laugh was fake, she was covering up how she truly felt. But, it was no use trying to get it out of her tonight. She needed sleep. "Come on, then. I got a bed with your name on it, we can watch a movie if you want. A muggle movie, I'll pick it out."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ginny said as she stumbled along with Luna, eventually making it to the room.

Luna picked out the first muggle movie she saw: the lion king, and Ginny cried all the way through it. It wasn't until the very beginning that Ginny did finally fall asleep, and Luna was already preparing herself for a long day afterwards. Hangovers were no fun, she was going to have to find the perfect cure.

T E A.

At least she had got Ginny to calm down. The witch had been rambling about how she was sorry, and even at one point mentioning how much of a fuck up she was herself, and that she didn't deserve someone as Luna. She still didn't understand why she had gone to Luna's place, but she would never turn her down.

Home was where your family was and Ginny was family.


End file.
